Some Mysterious Gridlike Force
Summary This is a upcoming crossover featuing Tron Legacy carecters. When Phineas and Ferb build a digitizing laser, it zaps them into the grid only with the help of Sam Flynn, and Quorra from the movie, the try to return to the real world. Meanwhile, Doof tries to beat the ultimate high score in Space Paranoids a game seen in the first movie. Characters Phineas Flynn (From his POV) Ferb Fletcher Sam Flynn (Also from his POV) Quorra Perry Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Also from his POV) WARNING! There are spoilers to Tron Legacy in this part. If you dare to continue, you are such a freaking Prolouge Sam's Log: August 11 2010, San Diego, California 10:25 PM Tonight, a message was sent out to the world about the existence of a man that revolutionized the world of video games we know today. A man who wanted to chang life as we know it. A man who wanted to change everything. That man was Kevin Flynn: digital pioneer, king of video games, dad. My dad to be exactly. That man wanted to change the world by giving up his company that he owned, his friends and family, even me. The last time I saw him was last week. I don't want to get into it because it was a very long story. But, when I saw him, he died to save every one in the world....or so I think. So, before they rip apart his old arcade, I sent this message to all of his fans around the world. It takes a lot of power just to read it so it sucks up a lot of power... expecilly in a certan town in Danville, NH, due to the extremly large amount of power it uses. I don't know why but it does. Chapter 1 Phinea's Log August 12,2010 VisitDanvilleNH.gov 10:01 AM Man, so far today has been the most strange 4 hours of my 12 year old life. It may be very confusing, but I feel it might be right to tell you. I woke up at around 6:45 this morning with my stepbrother Ferb. I said: 'Hey Ferb, I think I know what we're gonna do today.' I said. 'Remember, last night when I found that game, Space Paranoids off the internet? Well, what if we re-create that digitizing laser, and instead of using it for Jump and Duck, how about we use it for Space Paranoids?' Ferb nodded. 'And after that, we can sell that invention to investers with the developers at Encom, and we can get famous!' I said. Ferb seemed to agree with me, so we went to work. After we were done I conected the laser to my computer, and, I decided to contact Encom online, but when I put on my browser, it said I had 10 messages. I opened one and it had this link ( http://www.Flynnlives.com/Circuitpulse ) to a strange website. I deleted it, and opened the next one, it was the same thing. In fact, all of them were the same thing! I deleted them, but they kept multiplying! I had no choice but to open the link. After following a few instructions using the computer and my cell phone, my computer had a meltdown. Thousands of windows popped up and closed on it's own and some strange music was playing, and then my computer crashed, and I couldn't get it to reboot. After a few tries, I gave up. But then, a humming noise came from the laser. I said,'Ferb? Did you do something?' He shook his head no. 'For Perry's sake, what is going on?!?!' We went in front of the laser. I t was about to shoot, but we didn't upload the game. 'Oh poop.' And then, everything went black. Later, we woke up. I had no idea what happened we wern't in our backyard, and the laser was nowhere to be found. We stood in a dark blue-ish world where the ground was just a grid. Luckly, I had my GPS. I tracked my location, and it said: YOU ARE IN VISITDANVILLENH.GOV. I said,'Ferb, I have no idea what to do'. And that was when things went from strange to Super Psycho. Alusions The title is based on the unused song from the P+F TV movie: Across the 2nd Demension, Some Mysterious Force This crossover mentions websites from the Tron Legacy ARG: Flynn Lives, and Phineas and Ferb. Space Paranoids is a real game, and it can be played here.http://www.spaceparanoidsonline.com/] Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:International Crossovers Category:Red's Articles